Just a Goddess
by adia.colvin28
Summary: Calypso has spent ruffly 2000 years on an island called Ogyia. Now she is free rescued by Leo her knight in greasy suspenders. Calypso is behind the times and is viewed as a freak by all except her best friend Rebecca and Leo. Although she tries she doesn't fit in. Then she goes a little wild. Will their love survive this? Or will she be lost in this strange new world? 1st story.
1. Chapter 1

LEO

Leo swiped his hand at his face, rushing out of the smoking warehouse. He coughed and and sputtered as he turned around and and looked at his workshop in despair. Back smoke surrounded it like a thick barrier.

"No no no no no!" Leo moaned.

He had been working on his "So glad I got of that stupid island" gift for Calypso. It had been 2 months since he wished her away on Fetus, his trust mechanical dragon.

Leo cursed and threw his rag on the ground. He was so excited to show her his gift, he sparked a bit next to some exposed gasses . . .

And now his warehouse was burning down, Classic Leo.

Leo looked down at his watch. Calypso would be there in twenty minutes. Leo cursed again.

"I guess it time to call in the dream team." he muttered pulling out his phone. He dialed Jason's number, but it went to voicemail on the second ring. Probably with Piper. He thought and then paced around angrily, before dialing a different number.

This time, they picked up. "Hey . . . Man?" Leo said, wincing as soon as he finished.

"Leo?" a confused Percy answered.

"Ummm . . . I need a favor." He said.

Under normal circumstances, he would have called Frank or Hazel, but they went off vacationing in Barbados. Nico was off with Will doing gods now what and Reyna . . . was herself. So that left Percy, the wreck that he was after Annabeth and him got in a fight and weren't talking to eachother. Of Course, they weren't over. This is Percy and Annabeth we were talking about! But he was still a huge buzz kill to be around, in the best way of course.

"What did you screw up this time, Leo?" Percy asked bored.

"Why does everyone always assume that I screw things up?" Leo asks annoyed.

"We'll stop assuming when you stop doing it." Percy retorts.

"Your words hurt, Percy. I know you're still messed up about Annabeth-"

"- don't bring her into this-"

"- but you don't have to take your anger out on me." Leo finished.

"I'm just telling you the truth man. Lets just say, I won't trust you with a child. Or a small fish, for that matter." Percy adds thoughtfully.

"I'm going to pretend that you did not just say that. Are you going to help me or not?" Leo asks impatiently.

Percy sighs, then answers. "I'll be there in five."

"Oh, and Percy?" Leo adds with a smirk.

"Yes?" Percy drawls out.

"If you ever need to talk or-"

"Goodbye, Leo."

Then, Percy promptly hung up on Leo.

"Well." Leo huffed. "Someone has anger management issues. Or was it just my sparkling personality?"


	2. Chapter 2

CALYPSO

When Calypso finally finished her audio tour of New York, she was beat. Oh, how the world had changed! They had cell phones and cars and proper sports that didn't involve fighting to the death. Not to mention a very interesting woman named Taylor Swift who wrote songs about heartbreak with an upbeat tone, like she didn't even care that her boyfriend was trouble. Even when she knew from the start!

She rode on the train with a new friend she had met named Rebecca, who was the daughter of Nike. It was hard being her friend, she was very competitive, but all the other girls of the seven weren't as welcoming. They blamed her for Leo almost dying. Plus, Rebecca got her. She was cut off from civilization by her father. He went mad when Nike left him. Like her, he was an overachiever and didn't take well to losing the perfect girl. After he lost his job, he went crazy and imprisoned Rebecca until she was 17. She gave him extra _extra_ rare steak one night (He was in the bathroom for like, half an hour) and she packed some money clothes and food and ran away, out into a strange world that she knew nothing of. Then she stumbled upon camp half-blood.

"So, what do you think he made you?" Rebecca asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"Rebecca please, not now." Calypso groined putting her face in her hands. Rebecca always liked comparing their weird and unconventional relationship to her perfect one with Drake, a son of Apollo. But once Rebecca got started, there was no stopping her.

"Really what do you think he's doing, right now?" Rebecca said smirking. Rebecca had dark black shoulder length hair with brown eyes. She was Vietnamese and Greek of course. She was wearing a flowered shirt and skirt with a pink cardigan and ballet flats.

She totally out girled Calypso who had on a simple white sun dress with black flats. "Blowing stuff up." she answered seriously.

The both broke out laughing, because it was so very likely that Leo had blown Calypso's gift and was trying to fix it right now.

"Well, I have Leo's wallet right here, and he's going to need some time to fix my gift so . . ." Calypso started.

"Are you really going all bad girl steals her boyfriend's credit card on me?" Rebecca said with a devilish smile.

Calypso just laughed nervously. "Is that a challenge? Because it feels an awful lot like a challenge." She asked wimping out. Until she remembered some Taylor Swift lyrics.

 _Hey! You don't know about me but I bet you want to_

 _Everything will be alright if_

 _We just keep dancing like were_

 _22 ooh ooh._

This was the beginning of the rest of her life. Today, she wasn't some immortal goddess or some freak that acts like she was born in ancient Greece (Which she was, but that's besides the point) She was just a normal teenage girl. She was 22. (Well, she was really more in the 16 and a few thousand years, but again, besides the point) and she was determined to live life to the fullest

"Because I would so totally beat you!" Calypso answered full of confidence.

"Oh, you are so on!" Rebecca high fived her, a new phrase that was both awkward and satisfying at the same time.

"To the mall!" She cried out. _I think I'm gonna like it here._ Calypso thought with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

LEO

Leo paced back and forth anxiously. Calypso should have _been_ here. His present for her was repaired and the fire was put out. Percy just sat on the porch steps texting. He was smiling, so Annabeth and him must have been confessing their love and blah blah BLAH! Meanwhile, Rebecca must've kidnapped her or they were being attacked by some stupid monster that just couldn't seem to take a hint. Or they were-

Leo was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard the giggling of girls and the crinkling of shopping bags.

 _Oh no! It's worst! The girly need to solve all their problems with a new pair of shoes is back!_ Leo thought. Calypso had gone through this when they first landed here. The girls had rejected her and everyone thought she was freak. And Leo got it, people used to think that he was a freak too. He went from place to place, foster home to foster home looking for a family, someone to love him and shelter him. And for a long time, he didn't think he was going to find it, until he met his friends, who became his family and loved him and sheltered him. He just wished that he could give the same thing to Calypso. Plus, she had his wallet.

"Hey, Leo!" Calypso yelled when they got close enough. The girls had shopping bags in each hand.

Leo rubbed the bridge of his nose. He was going to have to repair a _lot_ of cars. "Callie! That's it! No present for you!" He yelled snatching the wallet out of her hand. She pouted and Rebecca just smirked.

Leo looked at his wallet. 20 bucks, 75 cents, and a box of raisins. Like I said, a _lot_ of cars.

"But Leo!" She whinnied stomping her feet.

"No! To your room!" Leo yelled.

Calypso huffed and said goodbye to Rebecca, then walked into the warehouse.

Leo sighed and sat next to Percy, who only smirked.

"What?" Leo demanded.

"Nothing." He said laughing.

"No, tell me!" Leo pressed.

"Okay, it is just that-"

"- and don't say anything stupid."

"Why do you always assume that I'll say something stupid?" Percy asked, raising and eyebrow.

"Well, like a very unwise person once told me, we'll stop assuming it when you stop doing it." Leo smirked.

"Really, Leo? You couldn't even come up with your own material? It's sad, really." Percy said shaking his head.

"Whatevs, girl. What were you going to say?" Leo said in a high pitched voice.

Percy just looked at him weird.

"What?" he asked raising his hands so that they were shoulder level.

Percy just shook his head. "You chastise her, and then send her up to her room. You act more like her dad then her boyfriend."

"Whatevs, Perc, what .Evs" But Leo couldn't help but feel like he was right.


	4. Chapter 4

CALYPSO

Calypso stared up at her ceiling while lying on her bed. Calypso remembered when they had bought this place, at the bottom was a warehouse/garden, but at the top was a 3 bedroom loft. Leo had suggested that they share a room, but Calypso felt uncomfortable with that, and Leo understood. Just like Leo, at first he seems like an idiot, the he does something incredibly sappy and she just goes running back into his arms, the only place that she felt safe.

Calypso sighed and rolled over so that she was sitting up. She looked at the shopping bags on the floor. Man, what a stupid mistake. What was it about Rebecca that made her do such dumb things? To pay Leo back, she was going to have to sell a lot of flowers, maybe even some jams; she had been coming up with a brand new recipe that would-

"Callie? Are you . . . decent?" Leo asked.

Calypso got up and walked to the door, opening it. "Come on in, Leo."

Leo slips inside and plops down on her bed. "C'mere, Callie." He said patting the spot next to him.

Calypso stiffly walked over there and sat down where he indicated for her to sit.

"Look, Callie, I'm sorry if I've been hovering-"

"-Like a helicopter." Calypso agreed.

Leo just gave her a silencing look and she complied, knowing that when they argued, he sparked up a bit. "It's just that, this, you and me, it's all new to me. I'm afraid that, I won't be watching and you get trapped on another island forever or something. I just, want to keep you safe."

"But you have to trust me, Leo. I'm a tough girl." She said punching his shoulder. "Whatever trouble I get myself into, I can get myself out."

"But what if it's my fault? What if I screw something up and I lose you forever, Callie!" Leo says jumping up and walking to the other side of the room. "I can't lose you, Callie." He barely whispered.

Calypso walked over to him and grabbed his face in her hands, making their foreheads touch. "You're not going to lose me, okay. If I run to a cliff's edge, I don't need you to stop me from going over the edge, because I might just soar. But if I do fall, I expect you to be there, ready to pick up the pieces and put me back together. No matter what, you won't leave me. Because you love me too."

Then Leo kissed her. The sincerity and fierceness and passion of their relationship were all rolled up in to the kiss. Calypso ran her fingers through his wild curly hair and Leo put his hands on her hips pulling her closer. It was as if nothing else in the world mattered except right now in this moment. What was once a blurry, confusing mess was now clarity. She couldn't see it before, but she loved Leo. He was, as much as she hated to admit it, her entire world. He made her laugh, cry, smile, frown, and even hate. Because that's what love is, really; not pure, not true, but rather a big mess of entangled emotions that made you want to laugh, scream, cry, and even jump off a clock tower. But most of all, want even more of it.

So as Calypso stood there, her hands stuck (literally) in Leo's hair, her mouth firmly pressed up against his, her breathing jagged, heart thumping fast against her chest, she was completely sure of two things.

One: She was utterly, unexplainabaly in love with Leo.

And Two: She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.


	5. Chapter 5

LEO

"Ow! Sunshine, if step on my foot one more time, I'll toast your present with my godlike powers!" Leo warned.

"Well maybe, if you weren't such an idiot and would take your hands off my eyes, then I could see where I was going!" Calypso retorted.

Leo was walking Calypso over to the warehouse that stored the very awesome and amazing invention made by yours truly, Leo Valdez.

"Aren't you like a goddess, or something?" Leo asked guiding her down another hallway.

"Sort of, but I'm not the goddess of seeing through human hands." She replied snarkily.

"Well, you're the lamest goddess in the world, and there a god of _sleeping_." Leo muttered.

Calypso gasped and stomped on his foot.

"Gods, Sunshine! You did that on purpose." Leo said with a grunt.

"Sorry, I guess I'm not the Greek god of politeness." She replied sweetly.

"Do you _want_ a gift?" Leo asked.

"Um, of course." She answered in a "duh!" tone of voice.

"Then zip it, sweet heart." Leo replied sweetly.

Finally, they entered the warehouse. Leo's gift for Calypso lay under a tarp. Leo instructed her to keep her eyes closed while he went over and pulled the tarp off the gift.

"Open your eyes, Callie." Leo said excitedly, sparks jumping off of him.

"Oh my gods, Leo it's, amazing!" Calypso gushed.

In front was a fifteen foot silver mechanical dragon. The details on it were golden and it's eyes sparkled like diamonds.

Calypso walked around it, running her hands over its cool metal. "You seriously made this?" she asked him in a state of pure wonderment.

"Yeah, and a few kid from the Hephaestus cabin. Took us 2 months." Leo explained.

"What's its name?" she asked touching its diamond eyes.

"It's a girl, and its name is Pulchra-"

"-Latin for beautiful!" Calypso finished for him.

"So, want to fire this bad boy up?" Leo asked rubbing his hands together.

"Are all titans' terrible parents?" Calypso asked.

Leo smile deviously and walked over to Pulchra's side and held out his hand. "Your metallic, fire breathing chariot awaits my dear." He says.

She took his hand and hoped onto the dragon's back. Leo hoped on behind her, his hands on his waist. The back of the dragon was made out of plush leather so it was a rather comfortable seat.

"Just push in the scale on her back to fire her up, though she doesn't turn off so . . . be prepared." Leo explained.

She complied and the dragon shook mightily, startling Calypso. Pulchra spread out her wings and screeched out, shaking her tail.

"Sounds like she's ready to fly." Calypso said mischievously.

"Let's do this thang!" Leo exclaimed as he pressed the garage opener button that he had so cleverly implanted on the silver dragon.


	6. Chapter 6

CALYPSO

Calypso always thought that when Leo flew Fetus, it was the easiest thing in the world. Now that she experienced plummeting on a metal dragon from 2,000 feet in the air, she knew this was not the case.

Pulchra had a mind of her own and wouldn't listen to a thing they said. She was nose diving towards the middle of the ocean. She let out an exited creak as they neared.

The wind blew Calypso's hair wildly all over the place. The wind whipped around her head, making it near impossible to hear anything and the rushing air burned her eyes. But for some unknown reason, she still smiled broadly. She was flying a dragon! Or, more accurately, the dragon was flying her, but she still felt alive.

So as Leo panicked, bursting into flames and then the wind putting him out again, she just smile determined and clicked to Pulchra in mores code: "Level out or you're going to the scrap yard."

The dragon called her a four letter word that I would rather not say and jerkily leveled out, skimming above the water.

"Did you just . . .?" Leo trailed off.

"Save your flaming butt? Why yes, yes I did." Calypso answered smoothly. She was beginning to get the hang of this self-congratulatory come back thing.

"I see my cocky behavior has begun to rub off on you." He fake sniffed. "I'm so proud."

"Save the tears for all those chic flics you watch when you think I'm asleep." Calypso retorted.

"Not cool sunshine, not cool." Leo said glumly shaking his head. "You should never break down a man's ego."

"What? I was trying to help you. If your big head stayed the same size, you wouldn't be able to fit through the door.

"I'm beginning to think that I should have left you on that island . . ." Leo started.

Calypso gasped and slapped Leo, causing Pulchra to quake a little.

"Okay, Okay! I was kidding! Now stop before you crash us into the mountain. I'm too hot to die." Leo joked.

Calypso scoffed. "Mmhm, yeah, sure, you're hot, mmhm, yeah sure."

"No, really look!" Leo said and burst into flames. Good thing Pulchra was fire resistant.

"Omg, Leo! What in Hades is wrong with you? I want to be tanned, not charbroiled!" Calypso exclaimed.

Leo extinguished his fire. "What? I'm I too hot for you?"

"Hot as in your sweating a lot and really stink, or hot as in handsome? Because you smell like the inside of Frank's shoes."

"Ha ha ha, very funny." He said mechanically.

"Why thank you, I'm here all day." Calypso retorted.

They argued like this back and forth for quite a time. And for the first time in a long time, Calypso was at peace.


	7. Chapter 7

LEO

Leo leaned on Calypso's door frame, enjoying the peaceful sounds of her snores. He couldn't help but feel like a stalker while he watched his girlfriend sleep, but boy was it worth it. You see, while she was awake she was far less agreeable, and always seemed to scowl. But asleep, it was like watching and angle.

"Leo, stop watching me sleep." She mumbled turning over to face him, startling Leo.

"Umm . . . I was just . . . yeah . . ." Leo said, walking out of the room.

"Leo, wait." Calypso said. Leo silently cursed, so much for a peaceful night. He turned around and walked back into the room, sitting on her bed.

Callie sat up, facing Leo, and grabbed his hand. "Leo, I think I'm ready."

Leo's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. Did she want to . . . "I thought you said we were going to wait." Leo said nervously. He started to overheat.

"Well, I don't want to wait any more. You, me, together." She pressed.

Uh-oh. Believe it or not, Leo wasn't that experienced in that department. "But I-"

"Leo, this is what I want. Plus, it wouldn't hurt to wake up to you in the morning, and you wouldn't have to watch me sleep."

Leo jumped up. "I'm not sure I'm ready to . . . do that with you, Callie." He blurted.

Calypso's eyes grew wide in surprised and her cheeks grew red with embarrassment. "No, no, that's not what I meant. I meant that I want to move in with you. Not . . . that."

"Oh." Was all Leo could say.

"Ohmygods! You thought that . . . me and you . . ." Calypso couldn't finish, she just grew more red. "I said I wanted to wait!"

"I know that! I'm just not good at . . . people." He explained.

"I can't believe that you would think that . . . gross!" She exclaimed pacing the room with her head in her hands.

"Is the idea of being with me _that_ repulsive?" Leo asked annoyed.

Calypso stopped pacing and looked straight at him. "Yes."

"You know what? That's it!" Leo picked Calypso up and hefted her on his shoulder over to a corner with a single chair in it marked _the I was mean to Leo chair._ He sat her down in the chair.

"And you're going to stay there until you've learned your lesson." Leo chastised her.

Calypso gave him puppy dog eyes and pouted. "Pwease Weo? I bery sowy." She said.

"Sweet heart, you're killing me here!" Leo said dramatically and walked away.

 _Peaceful evening, resumed._ Leo thought walking to the living room and planning to watch a good rom com or two.


End file.
